Let It Go
by ActiveX2012
Summary: Blake lets herself go a little while listening to Weiss's iPod. Inspired by Disney's Frozen, mainly by the song "Let It Go" by Idina Menzel. One-shot, subtle Bumblebee and implied White Rose


Blake smiled to herself and sipped her tea. It was a rainy day at Beacon and the students had all elected to go their separate ways. Yang had chosen to spend the day training in the gym while Weiss dragged Ruby away to study (read as: snuggle). Meanwhile, the faunus took the golden opportunity to put her feet up, drink a nice cup of tea, and read _Ninjas of Love_ again before starting the sequel, _Samurai in Heat_. After the revelation of her faunus heritage, Blake no longer had any need to wear her bow, but she wore it anyway as a sort of personal memory. She sat in her bed and read quietly until her feline ears twitched inside the bow, no longer used to the quiet after living with her team. Her golden eyes slowly scanned the room before noticing an icy blue iPod resting on Weiss's pristine bed.

The faunus grinned to herself and picked up the iPod, easily cracking the password to it (7829, the keypad numbers that spelled "Ruby"). Slipping the earbuds in, she set the device to random and smiled as music filled her ears. One thing that Blake admired about Weiss was that she loved listening to classical music, a taste the two unlikely allies shared. Blake read three more chapters, accompanied by the orchestral scores of Mozart and Beethoven before a more modern tune kicked in. She looked at the device's screen, seeing that it had started playing the soundtrack to _Frozen_, namely the song "Let It Go".

Blake loved that particular song, mainly because she sympathized with the tones of loneliness that the song touched on. That, and Idina Menzel was one of her favorite singers in the entire world. She smiled as the music continued, eventually finding herself softly singing along with it.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…  
>Well now they know.<em>

Blake set the book down and laced her fingers behind her head and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be fully immersed in the singer's immaculate voice. The normally reserved and quiet faunus had begun to sing more loudly now, not noticing that her voice and the music obscured the sound of the door opening quietly.

_Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand  
>And here I stay<br>Let the storm rage on_

By this point in the song, she had leapt up from her spot on the bed and started to dance and twirl. The song, with its focus on freedom to express yourself, had subconsciously suppressed the restraint that Blake kept up day in and day out. She grabbed Yang's hairbrush off of the bureau and used it as a microphone as she reached the bridge.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!_

Echoing the movements from the movie, Blake dramatically reached up and pulled off her bow. The faunus leapt up onto her desk, tossing the bow carelessly behind her. She held her eyes shut tight as she danced, belting out the notes as much as she possibly could.

_Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn!<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!<em>

Blake's pure obliviousness to the world around her made her blissfully unaware of the sound of her blonde girlfriend shutting the door behind her. Yang leaned on the door and smiled, loving the sight of her reserved girlfriend allowing herself to feel free. Blake jumped off of the desk and twirled.

_Here I stand in the light of day!  
>Let the storm rage on,<br>The cold never bothered me anyway._

She then opened her eyes and jumped with surprise, startled and unbelievably embarrassed that Yang had seen her wild behavior. Her feline ears flattened against her ears as her porcelain features turned beat red. Yang grinned and strutted towards Blake, clapping slowly. Blake turned away in embarrassment, afraid of the ridicule and jokes that the blonde brawler had become infamous for. Instead of the expected jeers, however, she felt a muscular, yet feminine arm wrap around her middle while Yang's other hand played with Blake's cat ears.

"Why can't you let it go more often, kitten?" Yang asked gently. Blake turned to face Yang and, realizing that Yang would never say anything to anyone about what she had seen, smiled and hugged her close. Yang smiled and happily returned the embrace. Blake purred happily and thought to herself as she felt her girlfriend's warmth.

_Maybe I could stand to let go a little more often._


End file.
